The present invention relates generally to battery systems and more particularly to battery systems of the type which include a battery pack having a set of rechargeable batteries and electronic circuitry for monitoring battery parameters.
A battery system which includes a battery pack with a microprocessor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,836 to Lemleson. The microprocessor monitors battery parameters such as the state of battery charge, number of charging cycles, battery temperature, and battery pressure. The microprocessor may also be used to control a display for the battery parameters. The battery pack is coupled to a simple power supply for recharging purposes.
Another battery system which includes a battery pack with a microprocessor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,081 to Koenck. The microprocessor monitors battery operation to determine remaining battery capacity and counts the number of shallow discharges and successive recharging cycles to estimate deterioration of the battery. Circuitry within the battery pack occasionally causes a discharge of the battery to determine present battery capacity. The microprocessor and other circuitry require little operating power so that the shelf-life of the battery pack is long. The microprocessor is also coupled to a display for indicating battery capacity and other information obtained from the battery. The battery pack also includes several I/O ports to communicate with a portable computer terminal device and a battery charger.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a new and improved battery system.